Just One Smile, That's All It Took
by summerlover1
Summary: Just one smile that’s all it took. One little sign that no matter what happened I’d have you. Warren fic, Complete, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Past, Present and Tomorrow

Just One Smile, That's all it Took

Just one smile that's all it took. One little sign that no matter what happened I'd have you.

Sigh I don't own Sky High or any of there characters including the totally hot Warren Peace (Steven Strait). Not sure how long this stories going to be but ya...enjoy!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Dammit Caitie! If you don't get your butt out of bed right now your going to miss your first day of school!" A voice shouted up the stairs.

_Love you to mom,_ Sighing Caitie Morgans opened her eyes against the bright light coming in her room. Pushing her covers back she forced herself out of bed. The first day of school was the same every year and now as a senior at Sky High, there wasn't really all that much to be excited about.

_Ugh..._Staring in the mirror at herself she couldn't help but wince, looking back at her was a small pale girl with hair so dark it almost looked black until it shone red in the light. With a small fragile looking face and eyes a dark green in contrast to her skin, she came off as weak when in truth she was anything but.

She lived alone with her mom, someone who had once been considered a great hero of her time, now a sad sorry attempt of a person, trying to live for her daughter.

Looking around her room, she took in her surroundings, the walls were covered in paintings, contrasts of dark and bright colours, the walls were painted a navy blue, the floor cluttered with unfinished paintings. She had been painting for as long as she could remember, it has always been away for her to forget. Closing her eyes at the pain of loss she forced herself to get ready.

Closing the door to her room, she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Spotting her mom at the table still dressed in her nightgown, she grabbed a pop tart and headed for the door.

"Be good today, don't get into any trouble." her mom said, not even bothering to turn her head to look at her.

She stopped with her hand on the door handle. _Yah, today's no different then all the other days, _she thought bitterly_. Wouldn't want to do anything to embarrass you._

"I won't" she replied, in a neutral voice, stepping through the door.

This was how it had been for the last year and a half. Her and her mother both living under the same roof, yet never speaking more than a sentence to each other at a time. There just wasn't anything left to be said. _That's not how it always was,_ a small voice reminded her, clenching her fists she continued walking. If it wasn't for her best friend Layla and the rest of the gang shedidn't know what she would have done. She had met Layla last year, days after the dance that had shook up everyone. Smiling she thought back to the day she had first met Layla...

She had been sitting alone in the cafeteria, her face hidden by her hair.

"Hi!" Startled she had looked up to see a chick with bright red hair, wearing a lot and I mean A LOT of green.

"Uh...hi" _Wow good job Caitie, first person to actually talk to you and you come off looking like an idiot._

"I'm Layla, your new right? I can control plants, what about you? Hey do you wanna come sit with me and my friends? Oh what's your name?"

_Wow_ "Ok... my names Caitie, I can manipulate dark energy, I know kind of weird. And sure I guess I can sit with you" _So she hasn't stopped smiling yet, should I be scared?_

"Great! Come on!" With that she had been dragged over to a corner table.

"Hey guys!" Layla greeted, happy with herself. "This is Caitie, she's going to sit with us today." By the looks on their faces Caitie could tell this had happened before.

"Caitie this is Magenta, she can er.. transform" _Wow and definitely likes the colour purple._ Nodding in her direction, Layla continued "These two are Ethan and Zach, Ethan can melt and Zach, well Zach glows." _They look nice, kinda weird powers though, maybe I will fit in with these people. _"This is Will, my boyfriend," she said with obvious pride. "He has super strength and can fly" _Wow_ "And lastly this is Warren." Turning her head in his direction the smile on her face froze, all thought died as she made eye contact. Starring directly at her, he didn't blink, just starred at her, trapping her in the deep brown of his eyes.

"..here you can sit by me by me." Layla continued oblivious to the fact that Caitie had heard none of it.

Breaking eye contact she let her hair cover her face, _What was that?_ Furious with herself she felt her cheeks burn. "Thanks Layla" she answered without looking up, for the rest of the lunch she made sure not to make eye contact with the person sitting in the other corner.

Smiling at the memory of that day she shook her head at the thought of her self being awkward around Warren. Now a year and a half later and he was one of her best friends, if she was being totally truthful with herself, he was her best friend. Sure she liked them all but with Warren it seemed like he always knew when something was wrong and she could always tell him anything, _well almost anything_. With that small thought her smile was gone, there were still some things she hid from the world.

Stepping onto the bus she looked for a seat near one of her friends, looking towards the back of the bus a smile started to form. There he was sitting by himself reading yet another book. Her best friend, her personal hero, her Warren _not my Warren_, she chided herself for the thought. Sitting down beside him she reached over and pushed a piece of hair out of his face. Not bothering to even look up he turned the page and kept reading, where most people would have been hurt by this Caitie's smile got bigger, he didn't let anyone else sit here and anyone who tried paid a price. _This is just another year at sky high but I guess it could be worse,_ with that she shot a glance at the dark haired pyro beside her.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Well there's the first chappie, I know not that great and comes off marysue-ish but, oh well. Umm not sure if its worth continuing, let me know if I do the next chappie will have a definitely cute Warren moment. PLEASE REVIEW

ps. Isn't Warren Peace the hottest ever!


	2. My One and Only Hero

My One and Only Hero

Just one smile that's all it took. One little sign that no matter what happened I'd have you.

Well I still don't own Sky High but man I wish I did! Well at least Warren that I could live with.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Now, well into a month of school everything seemed to be going right. Only one "accident" so far, where an explosion had gone off in the teachers face, yah life was finally getting good.

"Layla over here!" Caitie called from across the caf. Layla rushed over, and for the first time she could remember without a smile.

Not being the only one to notice this Will spoke up. "Hey what's wrong?" Slightly worried by his girlfriends lack of enthusiasm.

"I just heard Principle Power's has agreed to let Lash, Speed and Penny come back to school. After the dance incident they plead they had no idea that Gwen was really Royal Pain, so she's agreed to let them come back for their senior year."

Unsure what to say since she hadn't been there, and didn't even know what they looked like, Caitie watched the others reactions...

"What!" Will exploded!

"She can't do that!" Zach yelled obviously outraged.

Magenta had a look of anger, "Is she nuts? They helped take over the school, they attacked us, US!"

Watching how her friends took the news Caitie was curious as to how Warren would take it, who had yet to stop reading his book. _Wow big surprise there._

"Come on guys how bad could it be, I mean they wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything again right?" I asked hopefully.

No one answered me.

Walking back towards her locker Caitie had her head down, changing the song on her ipod _Man I'm going to get it now, I've been late for class everyday this week_. Picking up speed she turned the corner.

Oomph... one minute she had been walking then bang

Rubbing her head her she cursed herself _Ok note to self watch where your walking_. Looking up she noticed who the "wall" had been she'd run into. Standing in front of her was a boy she'd never seen before. He had brown hair, wearing a weird black and white shirt, and a kinda creepy smile.

"Well, well, well who do we have here? I don't remember ever seeing you here before."

Raising an eyebrow at his tone, "I could say the same about you," she pointed out, "Now that I have, I have to say this has been fun but I have to get to class because I'd rather not spend my afternoon in detention because of some idiot who doesn't even introduce himself." Smiling cutely to finish it off she went to go around him.

"I'm not done talking yet" he replied grabbing her by the arm and squeezing. Out of pure reaction she turned quickly ramming her elbow into his stomach, causing him to loosen his grip enough for her to step past him. "I am" Caitie answered.

She got 5 steps before something wrapped it around her waist. Looking down her eyes widened, a long white and black sleeved arm had wrapped itself around her. Flinging her into a locker she let out a gasp of pain as his arm constricted around her tightly.

"Think your so great now" The boy yelled.

Allowing her face to fall forward, hair hid her face. _No one makes me feel powerless, not anymore. _"Your really going to want to let me go" She whispered, raising her head she allowed her powers free, her eyes turning a dark blue almost black. Not waiting for a response she concentrated on the water fountain behind him. Being surrounded in a navy blue light it flew off the wall directly at the boy.

Releasing her from his grip to protect himself from the attack, she stood, her hair flying around her face.

"What are you" he screeched, his smile now completely gone. Successful at blocking the fountain he started to back away.

About to answer, she caught a movement to her left, but it was to late. Immense pain spiked through her right leg, causing her to lose her concentration, she fell to her knees, her eyes returning to normal. In front of her where a minute ago had only stood the one boy, now stood two. The one who had come up from behind her held a metal bat and a grin much like the first had.

"Well Lash who did we find?"

_Lash? Wait isn't that_. Caitie paled. Lash now realizing he had the upper hand once again walked towards her. Stretching his arm he wrapped it around her, grinning at the pain he was causing.

Caitie struggle to stay conscience, he was constricting to tightly._ Come on, fight through the pain you can do this, concentrate_. Noticing her eyes changing Lash threw her into another locker.

"Oh no no no no no I'm not going to let that happen again."

Barely able to function, she struggled to see clearly, everything was getting darker. Noticing a third person, she let the panic she felt consume her.

Suddenly the pressure was gone, she hit the floor, landing on her side. Taking a shallow breathe she tried to see what had happened. In front of her lay a very burned Lash, Speed no where in sight.

Had Caitie been thinking properly she would have realized this meant she was safe. She heard someone running towards her, turning her over. Closing her eyes and fearing the worst she let the tears run free.

"Please don't hurt me" she whispered over and over.

"Shh..."

Feeling arms wrap around her body, picking her up off the ground she opened her eyes.

"Warren" she whispered, a ghost of a smile crossing her face.

Her hero had saved her again. Closing her eyes she let herself fade, knowing she would be safe.

Walking towards the nurse's office Warren Peace said nothing. To anyone looking he looked angrier then ever before. Yet protected in his arms a small girl, carried as if she were made of glass. Staring down at her battered face, something close to pain flashed through his eyes, his arms tightening around her for just a second.

A silent promise to himself to protect.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ta da...Chappie two, sorry its so short.

Thank you to Bitsy Glitter, EmoPrincess4Lyfe, Misse for taking the time to review hopefully you liked it

I tried to make the fight scene seem possible, even a girl with kick ass power needs help sometimes. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if I should continue or leave it there.


	3. Heat of the Moment

Heat of the Moment

Just one smile that's all it took. One little sign that no matter what happened I'd have you.

Don't own Sky High (man that hurts every time I say it).

Italics-thoughts

Thank you to Kaycee-red, tifa, Pinkninja83, Chitsuki Masuki, Darknessandwater, Abbi, Angelnanoo, EriksDiva thanks for reviewing.

Here's the next chappie, Enjoy

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The heat burned her lungs, flames scorching the walls destroying family photos. The house was up in flames in seconds, a true nightmare. Coughing violently she dropped to the floor, desperate to escape.

" Mark! Where are you?" She cried hoarsely, her throat burning.

Flames licked at her bare legs. Staying low to the ground she crawled towards the stairs. Pieces of the ceiling fell all around her _My home! This can't be happening_. Forcing herself not to stop she made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Caitie!" A voice broke through over the roar.

"Mom where are you?" she yelled, tears spilling over.

Standing up now she bolted for the door, "Ah!" falling forward her leg fell through the floor. Grinding her teeth she managed to pull herself up. Ignoring the stinging in her leg she grabbed for the door.

Fresh air! Gasping for breath she continued forward, down the driveway, to safety.

She could hear the fire trucks off in the distance.

"Caitie!"

Turning towards the sound, she was enveloped in arms.

"Oh my precious girl" Her mother cried, holding her tightly, her shoulders shaking in an effort not to cry. Letting go her eyes went wide as if noticing something.

Grabbing her arms tightly, "Where's Mark?"

Her insides froze, everything seemed to dim.

"I...I..." Unable to finish.

The sirens got closer, screeching there warning to those on the road.

Anger replaced the relief in her mothers eyes, "Where is he! He was your responsibility," She yelled, her fingers digging in.

The firefighters had arrived, rushing past them towards the house.

"Mom.." tears running down her cheeks "Your hurting me."

Letting go of her daughter she turned back towards the house.

"Mark!" A plea.

Running towards the door she was stopped by a fireman.

"You can't go in there Miss ,its to dangerous," he ordered.

"My son, he's in there,"

"There's nothing you can do, please just let us do our job." he said before running in.

Bang!

Everything shook, window panes blew out, the fire intensified.

She stood in the same spot, to numb to move, watching her mother fall to the ground in a fit of loss.

"Mom.."she started.

Raising her head she pierced her daughter with a gaze. "He was your responsibility, why didn't you rescue him, it was YOUR JOB TO PROTECT HIM,"

Tears fell to the ground.

Blackness covered her vision.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Mark!"

Forcing her eyes open Caitie was met with a harsh white light. Fighting back the urge to close her eyes she lifted her head. The room's walls were an off shade off white, a dying plant in the corner of the room. _Ugh hospital room_.

She lay on a hospital bed, her leg and ribs bandaged, an iv running into her hand. Her hand itched to pull it out, needles just weren't her thing, I mean who actually enjoys getting a piece of metal stuck into your skin. Gripping it tightly she counted to 3, ready to yank it out.

A hand wrapped itself around her's forcing her to let go.

Feeling a shock go through her arm she looked up, immediately trapped in two familiar brown eyes.

"Be careful you wouldn't want to rip it out," he whispered, his mouth, centimeters from her.

All she could do was nod, hypnotized by his lips. _What am I doing, _catching herself , _this is Warren, my best friend, _she could feel her cheeks redden

"How long was I out?" She mumbled, careful to look anywhere except his face.

"Almost 2 hours," his hand tightening in response.

"Thank you," she said simply.

Nodding his head he said nothing.

Aware of his insistent stare she kept her head down, staring stubbornly at her sheets.

"So how was class" she asked nervously, not quite knowing what to say.

"Don't" his voice full of warning.

Looking up at the tone of voice she gave him a questioning look.

"Don't act like it didn't happen, he could have killed you." His voice hadn't risen any, yet the force behind the words told her he was serious.

Lowering her eyes back to the comforter she let her hand run across the fabric, the texture soft against her hand.

"I'm not trying to ignore it, I just don't really want to talk about it,"

Not saying anything Caitie assumed he had let the subject drop.

It was only then she realized he was still holding her hand.

She wasn't sure what shocked her more. The fact that she hadn't evennoticed up until this point or that it felt so right. Not wanting to destroy the moment or have to really acknowledge what it meant to her, she said nothing, instead taking the timeto really look Warren over.

His hand encompassed her own, twice the size of hers, rough from work, yet holding her's as if it were made of glass.

_He was scared_, the idea shocked her, Warren Peace, the bad boy of Sky High had feared for her, someone who everyone assumed would grow up to be evil had worried about her. _This is what no one ever sees about him._

Lost in the thought, she subconsciously traced the lines of his hand with her finger, outlining the flame tattoo at his wrist.

Tensing at the feel of Caitie running her hand across his he grabbed her other hand with his, both her hands now trapped by him.

"Be careful," was all he said, he voice deeper then it had been a minute ago.

Swallowing deeply she shook her head in understanding, not quite sure about the feelings rushing through her.

Tugging gently she pulled her hands out of his, suddenly shy of physical contact.

He didn't seem shocked by her reaction, if anything he had expected it. His lips turning up, his eyes still not leaving hers.

Not so happy with his expression her eyes narrowed, her nose scrunching.

That did it, if he had thought something was funny before he was now full out smirking, not even trying to hide his amusement.

Shaking his head, his eyes danced with mischief.

"You know for a girl whose to pale for her own good, you seem to suddenly have a lot of colour in your face."

Scowling she let her hair fall in front of her face, there was really no way to deny it.

Sticking her tongue out, she crossed her arms, trying to look mad and failing miserably.

Watching her feeble attempts, he started to laugh, something he didn't do to often.

Something that Caitie noticed as well. His laughter made him seem so different, so much for approachable. Uncrossing her arms she stared at him openly.

Noticing the stare he stopped laughing, "What happened to being mad at me?"

"See how I figure it is, if I'm mad at you then you get to be all alone and antisocial, this way your stuck with me. Think of it as your own personal punishment."

That got a look, and a smile.

She couldn't get over it, in the last half hour she had heard him laugh for the first time, and seem him smile more times then in the last year and a half.

"Well if your not mad at me can I ask you a question?" All serious again.

Nodding her head, she waited.

"Whose Mark?"

Whatever colour she'd had disappeared. Her shoulders tensed, any care free feelings she'd had a minute ago gone, replaced with a tidal wave of guilt.

"Why?"

His eyes picking up on her sudden defensive nature, his thoughts became more guarded, his voice almost accusing,"You kept saying his name in your sleep, almost like a prayer,"

Saying nothing she refused to look him in the face.

Noticing it his body tensed even more, the air in the room suddenly cooler, "Was he your last boyfriend? Someone who broke up with you when you came here?"

Shocked by his remark, she whipped her head up, tears pooling in her eyes.

Taken back by her reaction he immediately felt guilty.

Lowering her head again she let a single tear escape.

"He was my brother," A simple statement, four words held so much pain and grief.

"Caitie.." he started.

"A year and a half ago there was a fire," concentrating on her blanket she continued. "In was nighttime and mom was at work, I was left to watch him. I remember waking up because it was suddenly so hot, the floor burning my feet at the first touch." She stopped.

Deep breath in, "I remember calling out, trying to find him but it was just so hot, I...I made it outside after hearing my mother's voice. She was out there waiting for me, so happy to see that I was safe. When she realized it was only me coming out alone she freaked."

Her voice broke, her body racked in giant sobs. "It was my fault," She screamed, the tears flooding her face.

Within seconds she was enveloped in his arms, being rocked back and forth while he whispered softly in her ear.

She just kept crying, all the tears of frustration and loss being shed for the first time.She finally calmed down, wrapped in his arms, she closed her eyes.

"It's not your fault"

Sniff, "Yes it is, it was my job to protect him, I let him down,"

Grabbing her arms he forced her to look at him, staring directly at her he continued, "It's not your fault, you were a kid yourself, you even said you looked for him. It was a freak of nature something you couldn't control"

"But.."

"There are no buts, there was nothing you could do, you were lucky you didn't die that night to." Tightening his hold, "Caitie that was not your fault, you did more than anyone would have done in that position."

Her eyes widened, as she thought about what he had said. _Maybe he's right. _Smiling weakly she tried to wipe the tear marks off her face.

"Let me," Bringing his hand up, he cupped her chin, looking her directly in the eyes. With his other hand he carefully wiped the tears away, running his thumb across her face.

Her heart started to beat madly. All rational thoughts disappearing. Her lips suddenly seemed to dry, sticking her tongue out she flicked it across her lips.

Lowering his one hand he simply held her chin, his eyes lowering, locking on the motion of her tongue across her lips.

Lowering his head she felt there breath mingle.

There lips seconds from touching.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Steamy hot Warren kiss?

There's another chappie for you, thanks for taking the time to read.

I'm not sure if I should continue it or leave it like that?

Please Review!


	4. Worth More Than Normal

Worth More Than Normal

Just one smile that's all it took. One little sign that no matter what happened I'd have you.

Still don't own it. Gr...

Italics-thoughts

Thank you to Brynn, Butterfly of Death, Moon for reviewing.

Enjoy, sori its short,

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lowering his head she felt there breath mingle.

There lips seconds from touching.

Everything seemed to slow down, all there was, was this moment in time. Whatever happened next would change their friendship for the better or the worse. Closing her eyes Caitie tilted her head up to meet his.

"Caitie!"

There faces shot apart. Realization at what they had almost done setting in.

Layla burst into the hospital room her face a mask of fear, her hair flapping wildly behind her. Flinging herself onto Caitie, she clutched her tightly.

"Oh my god are you ok? I just heard what happened, I knew Lash and Speed should never have been let back after last time." Stopping to catch her breath.

Caitie couldn't think. She could hear Layla talking, but the words just weren't getting through. _I almost kissed Warren,_ her heart was beating madly, the only part functioning properly. Steadying her breathe she noticed her hands shaking and quickly wrapping them in the blanket.

Shooting a glance at Warren she noticed him leaning against the wall, his hair hiding his face and whatever emotions he was feeling. His arms were folded against his chest. Looking closely you could see the strain it was causing him to breathe normally.

_Good, at least this means I'm not the only one shocked by what just almost happened._ Smiling slightly at the thought. _This is still not good._

"Hello, earth to Caitie."

Shaking her head she forced her self to concentrate. Layla now stood right in front of her, waving her hands in front of her face, with a worried expression.

Suppressing a smile she grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"What did you say?" Hoping it hadn't been important.

Sigh "I asked if you were okay and you kind of zoned out with a weird look on your face."

Not wanting to have to dwell on what she'd been thinking about she tried to change the subject. "Ya I'm fine, Warren got there before anything bad could really happen." She mentally hit herself, Warren was the last person she wanted to talk about.

Smiling in delight, Layla ripped around, "Really Warren? You rescued her?"

Nodding his head he didn't bother to look at her, his face still hidden.

"You're the best!" She stated, totally obvious of the discomfort of the discomfort in the room.

Turning back towards Caitie, Layla's smile disappeared again, noticing again how torn up Caitie looked. Moving closer she looked over her friend, taking in the white wrap around her leg and around her stomach ,before disappearing up under her shirt. Before finally settling on her face.

"He really got to you didn't he." she sad quietly.

_Gr...not more questions, _"As I said Warren got there in time."

Frowning, "Are you feeling okay, your face seems kinda flushed?"

Caitie froze, the slight colour on her face intensifying, she promised herself she wouldn't look over at Warren.

Her promise lasted about 10 seconds. At Layla's comment Warren hadn't been able to conceal a snort. Straightening up he looked over at the two girls.

"I doubt that has much to do with Lash, I wouldn't worry about it Layla," Starting to head towards the door.

Blushing even more she sent his back the meanest look she could muster, it was pretty pathetic.

Layla missing what he meant kept smiling, "Where are you going?"

"Now that you're here I'm leaving" he said, stopping he looked over his shoulder, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Keep an eye on her would you Layla? I'll catch up with you later, to finish what we started." His eyes never leaving her, daring her to say anything. Walking out of the room he left the two girls alone.

So much for being immune. Caitie's heart beat rapidly at his promise, her knees felt weak. _Finish? It was a mistake_, she mentally screamed. A small part of her was excited.

Layla having noticed the dying plant in the corner had turned her attention to saving it, having missed the look passing between her two friends.

"Ethan, Mag and Zach wanted to come in and see you and Nurse Spex was going to let us all but Principle Powers said I could only come,"

Fighting an inner war with herself she didn't comment. Biting her nail she continued to stsre into no where.

"Okay what's wrong?" Layla asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed.

Stunned by her sudden burst Caitie shook her head, as if clearing it.

Big breath, "Can I ask you something?"

If anything this caused Layla to worry more, she'd never seen Caitie hesitate about anything.

Not even waiting for an answer she continued. "Before you started dating Will, how'd you know you liked him more then a friend?" Looking everywhere but her.

Thinking about it for a second she opened her mouth, "It's hard to explain, I don't really know when it happened. I just remember the feeling I got whenever I was around him, safe but at the same time excited, I rem..Why?" As if realizing for the first time who it had been to ask the question.

Feeling Layla's eyes on her she shrugged her shoulders, "Just wondering" hoping she wouldn't clue in.

Layla's eyes suddenly got wide, her mouth hanging open.

_Crap!_

"Caitie do you like Wa," she never got to finish.

The door opened to her room again, this time it was Principle Powers who walked through the door, a grim expression on her face.

"Miss Williams may I have a moment with Miss Morgans?" Not waiting for an answer she held the door open.

Frustrated at being interrupted she shot Caitie a look before leaving.

Although thankful of her for making Layla leave before she could finish her question she was also aware she stuck here in the first place because of her. Resulting in Caitie point blank ignoring her.

"Caitie, not in any way did the staff of Sky High mean to put your life at risk and acknowledges the mistake of allowing 2 of the students back to the school."

Her mouth just hung open, _she's trying to make it sound like its not her fault that she let them back, typical._

"And as a way apologize are letting you leave early from school today and take the rest of the week off."

_Wow how considerate, gee lets think its about an hour before its time to leave anyways and its Thursday. Wow big bribe there._

Forcing her self not to respond the way she wanted to she thanked the principle.

Swinging her body over the side of the bed, she bit her lip against the pain in her leg. No way was she asking for help.

"Oh one more thing, we had to call your mother and let her know what had happened." The principle added as an after thought.

Shutting her eyes she counted to ten,_ what a great day. _

"She was extremely upset, I suggest you personally tell her your fine.

That one shocked her, her mother had been worried?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Well theres chappie 4, sori theres not a lot of Warren in it, the next chappie will definitely make up for it with a hot kiss!

Anyways pls REVIEW, let me know what you think.


	5. Strive For Tomorrow

Strive For Tomorrow

Just one smile that's all it took. One little sign that no matter what happened I'd have you.

Ok one last time I don't own Sky High.

Italics-thoughts

Thank you to Mel, Butterfly of Death, KagomeMiroku, Kaycee-red, Lyra Waterflame, iMnOTReAlLYcRaZy, PyroGurl313 for reviewing and everyone for taking the time to read this.

Enjoy,

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Caitie stood outside of her house, unsure if she should walk through the door or just turn around and run. Clenching her fists tightly she walked up the steps, she had never run away from anything, and she'd be damned to start now. Opening the door she braced herself for whatever happened next.

Whoosh,she didn't even make it through the door.

Stumbling back at the force that had hit her, she opened her eyes surprised to see her mother, hugging her tightly.

"Mom?" Totally unsure of what to do, the last time she had been hugged like this was the night that everything had changed.

Her shoulders shook, her head lying on her daughters shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

"Im..sorry, oh my god I'm sorry." Hugging her tighter.

"Mom I..I'm okay," Not exactly sure what to do.

Pulling herself together somewhat she held her daughter at arms length.

"When the principle called and said there had been a fight at your school and you had been hurt, I didn't know what to do," Trying desperately to stop the tears.

"Mom, I'm fine, I can take care of myself,"

"They, they made it sound like you'd been hurt so badly and how you'd been saved by some boy."

Wincing at the thought of some boy she chose to ignore her moms statement, instead asking what was really on her mind.

"What's going on mom? You haven't said more than 5 words to me at a time since the accident and now your hugging me?" The frustration she felt coming through in the words.

Her mother froze, pulling back she looked her daughter over once before lowering her head.

"I was ashamed," She whispered almost to herself. " I was ashamed at the way I had acted towards you."

Caitie couldn't breathe, she was to shocked. This is what she had been waiting to hear from her mother for the last year and half, yet now it didn't even seem to matter.

"I know it wasn't your fault that Mark didn't make it out, I just needed someone to blame and you were there. I'm so sorry." Raising her head she looked directly at her daughter. Waiting.

Caitie knew she should say something, anything yet at this moment she couldn't. All the pain and betrayal she had felt for the last year had finally been lifted. She couldn't blame her mom, she understood the vulnerable feeling, knowing you were helpless to save someone you loved, she had been there to.

Feeling tears start to pool in her eyes for what seemed like the twentieth time today she said nothing, instead taking a step forward and opening her arms.

A watery smile blossomed on her mother's face as she stepped into her daughter's arms. The first real hug In over a year, the first step towards a better relationship.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been two days since everything had changed for Caitie at home. Her and her mother had worked out most of their problems and for the first time it seemed as if she had a family again.

Also in those two days, she had done everything possible to hide from Warren and Layla. With Warren it had been easier, whenever she had seen him heading her way she'd run into the closest girl's washroom or start up a conversation with one of her other friends. But with Layla it hadn't been so easy, if she retreated into the washroom Layla would follow, planning to trap her in a corner until she finished their talk. When that happened she'd be forced to use her powers to faze herself through the wall.

Ya, what could she say, she really really didn't want to have the conversation. It was hard enough for her to admit it to herself that she might like him, let alone saying it to her best friend or worse admitting it to him! She was NOT one of those girls who fell over themselves to get a guy and never planned to be.

"Freeze!"

Cringing, Caitie looked over her shoulder at Layla, who had her hands on her hips.

"Hey Layla," _Crap, crap ,crap! How does she keep finding me!_

"Come on Caitie, you have to trust me enough to talk to me," Adding tears for good measure.

Knowing the tears were fake, didn't do anything for the guilt she felt, _And they say I can be manipulative when I want something._

"There's nothing to say Layla," Hoping for once her friend would back down.

Nope.

"Uh hu that's why you've been ignoring me for the past 2 days,"

Shaking her head in agreement she started to leave.

"And Warren?"

Sighing in defeat she turned back around.

"Do you like Warren?" She asked finally, the question that had been lingering over them for what seemed like forever.

Did she like Warren Peace? Was like the word she should use when describing him? The person who was her best friend and had looked over her.

"I don't know" she answered truthfully.

Sensing her friends honesty Layla shook her head in understanding, giving her friend a quick hug.

"Come on it's lunchtime, I'll buy you cookies?"

That won a smile.

Caitie made it another two days before everything changed.

It was lunch time and she had told everyone not to wait up for her because she had to finish a mad science project. Opening her locker she grabbed an apple, deciding against eating with her friends today. The sun was out and without a cloud in the sky it was a perfect day to eat outside. Sitting with her back to one of the larger trees on the grounds she sat hidden from view.

Closing her eyes she let herself relax, turning on her ipod she let herself drift away.

Frowning slightly she opened one of her eyes when she sensed someone in front of her.

Warren.

He stood towering in front of her, his eyes staring straight into hers, trapping her under his spell.

Gasping she stood up quickly, looking for an escape, something to distract him long enough for her to escape. There was none.

"You've been ignoring me," he started simple. Stepping closer to her.

Taking a step back, Caitie felt her back come into contact with the tree, "No, I've just been busy," she stuttered, silently cursing him for the power he held over her.

"No, you've been hiding from me, every time I come close you run away," he continued, brushing the hair out of her face.

"No...I," Lowering her gaze, she stared at his lips, unable to think clearly.

"Come on Caitie, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it," Running his finger across her lips.

Staring him in the eyes again she was shocked to see the heat in his gaze.

"I.. I have to remember there are rules to being friends,"she whispered.

"Rules," he murmured his hand now caressing the side of her neck.

Nodding her head she shivered at the feel of his fingers running along the backside of her ear. "We're friends,"

"Yes we are," he agreed, his facing coming closer to hers. "Best friends," he added as an after thought.

Caitie gave up thinking, all she could do close her eyes and feel.

Seeing the look of abandonment on her face, he lowered his until they their lips were millimeters apart.

"Caitie," his voice coming out low, "Open your eyes,"

Struggling to listen she opened her eyes, staring deeply into his, she could hear their hearts beating as one.

Nibbling on her bottom lip he watched her reaction.

Gasping at the feelings she froze.

Taking advantage of this, he covered her mouth with his, his tongue flicking along her bottom lip.

Moaning her lips parted on a rush of breath.

Smiling against her mouth his tongue slipped inside battling with hers for control.

Letting go of her arms Warren moved closer to her, grinding his body into hers.Not one to back down Caitie wrapped her arms around neck moving into him.

After what seemed like hours they pulled apart, smiling.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been two weeks since that unforgettable lunch period. Since then they had become inseparable, something their friends (except Layla of course) found shocking.

Caitie stood outside her hair blowing in the wind. Wearing a black dress, in her hand lay a single white rose. Kneeling down she touched the surface of the head stone in front of her.

_Mark Morgans_

_The son and brother, missed by all_

Fighting back tears she lay the rose down gently.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she stood, before being wrapped into a hug.

Turning she smiled lightly, grabbing her pyro's hand with hers, slowly walking back towards the entrance.

_Fire has the power to take away everything in your life, it also has the power to help something heal and grow._

She had found her fire, her inspiration and had no thoughts about ever letting him go.

_Fini_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

There you go, the story of Warren and Caitie.

Thank you to everyone who read my story and a special thanks to those who reviewed it!

Let me know what you think of the ending!

PLEASE REVIEW!

(Teaser: one shot or Warren/Layla coming soon! )


End file.
